


Beauty and the Beast AU:

by Prismidian



Series: Romance and Other Fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino Vargas is cursed when he refuses to shelter the British witch Alice Kirkland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast AU:

Lovino Vargas lived in a faraway land, with a beautiful castle and everything he could have ever wanted.

But he was spoiled and selfish and unkind to those who cared for him because he feared they were just after his fortune.

Until one night cold winters night, an old British woman arrived at the castle seeking shelter, which he refused.

She offered him anything he could want by using magic and he dismissed her as a fraud.

With her pride as a witch wounded, she sought for retribution in the form of proof that her magic was real by cursing him.

Before she left she gave him an enchanted rose that would bloom until his 21st year. She promised him that there was nothing her magic couldn't have given him but if he did find something before the last petal fell, than he wouldn't perish along with the rose.

She didn't curse him to look any different than he did, for she believed his looks were the only reason people put up with his behavior, but was there really nothing that magic couldn't give?

After many years had passed, the Italian prince grew more and more hopeless and was filled with despaired, he had even starred to believe that the world hated him.

What did he do to deserve being cursed by the British witch?

Just because he was scared to let her in his home?

As the days dragged on, he grew more anxious the closer his day of judgement became.

Complaining to his best friend and loyal servant Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Lovino racked his brain for something that could save his life but Antonio was of little to no help and the rest of his servants didn't seem to care one way or another. "What's the point of living, if life is going to curse you to die before your time?"

He went on as the Spaniard listened like he always did. Their routine having never changed since when the witch cursed him.

"Well maybe there is something you haven't felt before? You have everything you could want but you refuse to have a family, maybe if you cared about something other than yourself it will break the spell?"

Antonio hinted, he knew Lovino could benefit from caring about someone else or at least helping someone since that was the reason he was cursed in the first place. But when his suggestion was met with a glare, Antonio simply shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

"I will leave you to sleep or nap or I can bring your food up to you again?"

Antonio smiled before Lovino slammed the door in his face and he gave a heavy sigh.

"I wish there was something I could do for you Lovino, but if you keep pushing people away you'll die alone." He warned. 

 Lovino knew he was right, most of the Italians staff had left him, only a few remained and they still were considering leaving.

Adelle Jansen was a maid that took care of the cooking and cleaning of the castle and only stayed because she had no where else to go.

While she was busy dusting off a clock, a stranger busted through the front doors of the castle and collapsed on the floor, leaving the huge doors thrown open and rain poured in from outside.

"Hey! I have to clean those!"

She shouted before she climbed down from a ladder and rushed to close the doors.

The man that laid on the stone floor was soaked to the bone and appeared to have been running from the wolves that roamed the forests surrounding the castle.

Turning her attention to man Adelle nudged him with her foot and the man uttered the words

"Mon Dieu."

Before groaning.

"Oh good you're alive."

The Dutchwomen sighed before she folded her arms over her chest.

"Oui, but just barely ma chére."

The Frenchman replied before he rolled over and smiled weakly at the girl, his blond locks stuck to his face from the rain.

She supposed he thought he looked rather attractive like that and that she'd take pity on him, but nothing could be further than the truth.

"Well I'm not taking care you and you're cleaning up this mess you made."

She informed him before the Spaniard caught wind of their new arrival and came down the marble stairs to stand by Adelle's side.

"What have you found Adelle? The answer to our prayers? Someone that will teach Lovino to love?"

Adelle quirked a brow and took a small step away from Antonio since he was standing a bit to close for her comfort.

"Oui! I know all about love! Please take me to this Lovino and I will teach him how to love another if I may stay here while I teach!"

The Frenchman exclaimed as he sat up and Adelle took another step back away from the man that was dripping wet.

"Sí! I'm sure he will be happy to meet you!"

Antonio predicted but of course he was wrong.

Lovino's face clearly showed the anger he felt having an unwanted guest being brought to him and the suggestion that he should stay in the castle.  

"Cosa!? What makes you think I don't know how to love! I'm Italian, the worlds greatest lover, I don't need some Frenchman to teach me what I already know!"

He yelled and Adelle shook her head, why did she choose to stay with these people? She hated them, and she hated Antonio the most, the reason why escape her from time to time but she was always quickly reminded.

"But Lovi, we're tried everything else! Maybe you could fall in love and have a family!"

Oh that's right, he thought everything could be solved by simple things that didn't make any sense to her and apparently neither did Lovino.

"Might I remind you I have a family, _and I hate them, you've even offered to be my new family and I've told you before, I DON'T WANT ANYMORE FAMILY!_ "

Lovino was not in the mode for this kind of discussion and everyone could tell this wasn't going to end well, until something surprising happened.

"He can stay, but in my dungeons, and I will choose if I want to listen to what he has to teach me, in the meantime I am going to bed! Buonanotte."

He grumbled before he turned and left the room, leaving Antonio and Adelle to take the Frenchman to the dungeons, where Adelle refused to go because of the filth.

With a heavy sigh Antonio lead the stranger up to the dungeon like tower and opened his cell door for him. "What is your name by the way? I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Francis Bonnefoy."

The Frenchman smiled before he went into his room, which was as cold and wet as he was.  

"I'm sure Lovino will warm up to you eventually, he's not a bad guy, he just doesn't like people Sí?"

Antonio chuckled weakly and Francis did the same.

"Oui, but I'm not sure I'll last that long."

He sighed before he glanced out the tower window and almost had a heartattack.

"Non! She was not supposed to follow me!"

He panicked as he noticed a young woman riding on a horse up to the castle.

"Who was not supposed to follow you?" Antonio asked, joining Francis in the cell to look out the window.

"My sister."

Francis explained before he quickly headed for the door to stop her before she reached the castle but he was too late.

Marianne Bonnefoy pushed open the doors to the castle after she dismounted her horse and tracked more water into the castle as Adelle was trying to clean up.

"Why are we having so many guests all of the sudden?!"

She huffed before Marianne tilted her head rather confused

"Que? Where is mon frère?"

She inquired before Lovino heard another unfamiliar voice and went to investigate.

"We are not allowing anymore guests! Now go the fuck away!"

He yelled before he saw Marianne and his face went red.

"Mi dispiace principessa, what is it you want?"

He asked as he walked down the stairs and Marianne giggled.

"I am looking for my brother Francis Bonnefoy." She said with a small nod and Adelle was shook her head.

"Who?" Lovino asked before Francis appeared and made a rather unmanly squeak.

"Non! Go away! I told you not to follow me!" Her brother replied as Marianne folded her arms and gave her brother a skeptical look.

"You knew I would follow you anyway, why did you think you could leave and I wouldn't come to find you." Marianne sighed shrugging her shoulders before placing her hands on her hips.

"And to keep such a cute boy from me too? Francis what are you trying to hide from me?" Lovino was not pleased with being patarinazed in his own home, not to mention he was being ignored.

"I will take the sister, the guy can go home." He grumbled and Marianne bit her lip before she walked over to the Italian and pecked his cheek.

"Take me where mon cher~? Are you saying you will only let one of us stay here? And if so why do you prefer me over my brother hm~?" She whispered in his ear and he quickly turned to face away from her.

"I have my reasons principessa." He muttered before she frowned slightly caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"And I have mine, let my brother stay too and so will I Oui~?" She purred and Lovino shuddered slightly.

"Sì, he can stay."

Francis and the others were shocked that worked so well but Marannie just smiled brighter and threw her arms around Lovino giving him a tight hug before she ran up to the stairs and grabbed her brothers hand.

"Come on~ lets go exploring Oui~." She said happily and Adelle walked over to Lovino, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You should go cool down somewhere before Antonio sees you." She suggested and he nodded curtly before he went up the stairs to his wing of the castle.   

He hadn't been paying attention when the Bonnefoy's had ran off and didn't notice they had gone to his room.

Marannie and her brother were busily looking around the Italians room before she noticed the rose, kept in a glass dome cover. The rose floated just above the mirrored bottom and the faintly glowing petals were slowly wilting and one fell off as she gazed at it.

With a small gasp she covered her mouth with her hand before she took a step closer and lifted the glass up. Setting it off to the side, she reached a hand slowly towards the rose to touch one of the wilting petals.

" _Don't-a touch that!_ " Lovino shouted before Marianne pulled her hand back and saw the Italian standing in the doorway.

Her brother Francis quickly left the room and Lovino stormed over to her before he placed the glass over the rose.

Antonio had no idea what was going on and was rather puzzled when he saw Francis in the hall.

"Where is your sister?" He asked and Francis shrugged his shoulders

"We were in Monsieur Lovino's room and then she didn't follow me out." Francis replied before Antonio rubbed the back of his neck

"..Oh, I should go check on them Sí?" He asked before he stared towards the room, not waiting for Francis reply and knocked on the door.

"Are you ok mi amigo?" He asked before a muffled voice yelled back to him through the door.

"Sì bastard go away!"

"But I was coming to check on you, can't I come in?"

Antonio complained before the door quickly opened and Marianne stepped out of the room.

"Oui, you may come in, I'm going to find my room." She hummed fixing her hair that was now down and rather messy instead of the updo it was in when she arrived.

Antonio was even more confused as he walked into Lovino's room and found him without a shirt in his bed.

"..So have you found something that magic couldn't give you?" Antonio snickered a bit before he started tidying up the room.

"You made her leave." The Italian grumbled before he folded his arms and refused to look at the Spaniard.

"Lo siento Lovino." Antonio sighed before he put the princes clothes away and stood beside his bed.

"Do you think maybe love could be what you've been missing?" Antonio smiled before he was met with a glare, something he was more than used to.

"I'm not in love bastard, she's just a nice distraction before I die." He grumbled.

"Ok Lovino, I'm going to start dinner Sí?" Antonio sighed before he once again left the room and Lovino rolled over to take another nap.

Adelle was already in the kitchen making something for dinner when Franics and Marianne joined her and offered to help, to which she allowed. When Antonio reached the kichten he found the two French sibblings cooking and Adelle washing dishes.

"...Hola!" Antonio smiled with a wave and a nod and Adelle gave him a simple nod.  

"What are you making?" The Spaniard asked before Lovino appeared behind him and grumbled about being hungry.

"The food should be done in a few minutes." Francis grinned before Marannie started plating the French dishes and carried them into the dinning room.

Lovino sat at the head of the table and the others followed him before they sat down and waited for him to allow them it eat.

After having tried the food Lovino was surprised it was good enough for his gourmet tastes and he remained quite through his meal rather than complaining like he normally did.  

When dinner was finished, Antonio and Adelle went to clean and Francis left to join them.

 Marianne however wandered over to Lovino's side and hummed as she stared to rub his shoulders.

"Lovino~ why do you have that magic rose in your room~?" She asked softly before she hugged his shoulders and he turned to pull her into his lap.

With a small gasp she clung to him a bit and nuzzled him after she was placed in his lap and tilted her head slightly.

"What is it? you seem upset." She pouted before he kissed her and she kissed back.

"I'm going to die principessa, once the rose wilts away my heart will stop." He replied after he pulled away and her heart dropped.

" _Die!?_ " She gasped before she hugged him tightly and shook her head.

"Non, non, you can't die! I loved being with you. How long do you have?" She cried and he softly kissed her tears away. 

"I don't know, not much, grazie for putting up with me, but there's nothing you can do to save me." He sighed.

She refused to believe it.

" _Non, mon amour, you can not die. Je te aime Lovino, don't leave me now that I've found you._ " She pleaded and gripped his shirt tightly. 

"My sister is very dramatic, but she has a good heart and craves attention." Francis chuckled as he and Antonio talked back and forth as Adelle put away the clean dishes.  

"Sí, Adelle is too, but she doesn't like me much." Antonio replied and Adelle rolled her eyes.

There was a strange knock at the front door that echoed through the castle and took the others off their guard.

"What was that?" Francis thought aloud before the British witch appeared in the kitchen and narrowed her eyes at the group.

"Where is Mr.Vargas?" She hissed before Antonio stepped forward and nodded to the witch.

"Uh, why do you wish to know señorita?" Antonio asked. 

"My name is Alice Kirkland and I want to see if he can give me a reason not to kill him."

"Everyone should be given a chance non? Maybe two or three for some people why-?" Francis interjected.

"Get stuffed frog before I turn you into one!"

She snapped before she crossed the room and went into the dinning room.

"Where are you? you git!" She screamed as she searched the dinning room for the Italian who was no where to be found.

Upstairs the two love birds were catching their breath and Marianne  snuggled up closer to him. 

" _I thought you said you were dying. You were not lying to me were you mon amour~?_ " She teased, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger. 

"It's not dead yet." He shrugged after giving the rose a quick glance. 

"Hmmm, I wonder why~?" She hummed and pecked his cheek. 

"Ti amo principessa." He muttered, kissing her again as he ignored the ruckus downstairs.

"Lovi? Something's going on downstairs." Marianne murmured and he grumbled as he got out of bed. 

Alice searched the castle, fuming with angry since trying to find Lovino in the large castle was talking longer then expected.

"What the crapola happened here!?" Lovino shouted, with his arm wrapped around Marianne's waist as he looked around at the mess Alice made of his foyer.

Alice turned to see Lovino and had to stifle a laugh.

"No wonder you're such a wanker! You fell in love with a frog!"

"Excusez-moi?" Marianne scoffed  rather insulted and ready to start a fight with the British woman.

"Sì, I fell in love, something your magic could have never given me." Lovino sneered before he kissed Marianne's cheek. 

"Oh yes, a prince and frog. Such a lovely tale, my magic might not have _gave_ you love _._ But I _could_ have brought her here." Alice laughed.

"Right then, I've proven my point, you know my power." 

Lovino narrowed his eyes at Alice and flipped her off to which she scoffed "This was a waste of my time anyway."


End file.
